


【SK】合唱

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	【SK】合唱

大野智有个烦恼。

他想跟二宫和也有一首双人曲，但是他们没有。

也不能说是没有，当年大宫sk的时候两个人有过好几首，但那些都不算是“官方认证”的。他想要的是像UB那样，像Come Back那样，被收录进专辑里，能在演唱会上一遍又一遍被唱起的歌。

大野智很烦恼。

其实关于为什么没有双人曲这件事，大野智也不是不知道理由——两个人音色相近什么的。两个高音担当，连在团歌里面的双人合唱句都少的可怜，倒着往前数，最近一个大概就是Miles Away里面的对唱和音——两人交替唱出的啊~和哦~

大野智继续烦恼。

可是出道唱歌这么多年，音色也已经改不了了，成员也各自有各自在音色音域方面的定位，不是随随便便说改就能改的。就算他能沉下嗓子唱低音，也不好勉强植物组中某一位来削尖嗓子唱高音。

大野智真的非常烦恼。

大野智，好惨一男的。

洗澡的时候试了试降八度唱歌，引得客厅里打游戏的小朋友忍不住问他这是怎么了——大野智平时可不是会在家里开嗓子的人，更何况是特意降了调。

“和也，我怎么样唱低音好听？”

“怎么了突然想要唱低音？”

“就……随便问问，给下一次的曲子找找灵感。”

又不是大叔你编曲，需要找什么灵感——二宫和也继续按动着游戏手柄，也不拆穿他这莫名其妙的理由。

“你压在我上面的时候发出的声音。”

“……啊？”

“你要的，好听的低音啊。”看似敷衍，其实是抱了玩火自焚的准备，想要调戏一下。

宽松的睡衣下被那双手侵入，被捻动的两点殷红使他整个人都颤抖了一下。显示屏上出现了大大的Game Over，细小的奶猫般的呻吟和游戏的提示音一起出现。

轻易就染上红色的耳珠被舔弄，然后被轻轻含住。在胸前肆虐的双手也渐渐下移，摸过柔软的腹部，挑开裤带从腰间溜了进去。

被握住的时候已经硬了，他能感受到手掌心细小的纹路蹭过柱身的血管，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻划过顶端的小口，把溢出的液体抹开，再上下动作着手。身后人的情动隔着棉麻的家居裤顶上了他富有弹性的臀部，有熟悉的感觉从尾椎骨涌上头顶心，却在快到达终点时戛然而止。

抚摸着前端的手带着溢出的液体来到后方。数量逐渐增加，最后全部抽走，换成他的分身抵住了湿软的洞口。

有热烈高昂的呻吟被撞碎，伴随着终于从齿缝中溢出的，性感又低沉的喘息。

是最棒的合唱曲。

只不过这曲子并不想有第三个人来欣赏。


End file.
